xmen_battle_of_the_atom_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Basics
XvX Battle Times There are 6 battles per day each lasting 30 minutes. They occur at these times: # 0:00 UTC # 4:00 UTC # 8:00 UTC # 12:00 UTC # 16:00 UTC # 20:00 UTC After 30 minutes of battle the team with the highest Battle Point score wins. Battle Screen Battle screen is divided up in to 5 main areas. The top area shows the amount of time left in the battle, the battle point score for your team on the left and for your opponent on the right. Just below this area is a chat button that allows you to coordinate with your teammates. The middle area of the screen is the battle scene. The 5 avatars on the left are your strike team and 5 avatars on the right are the opposing strike team. You will see these avatars taking damage, being supported or weakened through the course of battle. Below the battle scene is important battle information. Your teams attack combo, support combo, and time left before they expire is shown. After a player on your team makes an attack, a second player on your team has 5 minutes to throw another attack and increment the combo. Likewise the same happens with support; two players alternating support will build that combo. In this area you will also see information on your players HP (health) and CP (command points which max out at 100). Below the battle information is your XvX squad. Tapping one and subsequently tapping the battle scene will perform an attack. At the bottom of the screen are 4 buttons. The left is the support button which you press to perform a support. Next is a Restore CP button which you will rarely use. Next is the command mission button which you will use all of the time (attacking or supporting consumes Command Points, these missions are where you go to replenish CP). The last button is your squad status and shows the cards you have used in battle (this is also rarely ussed). Typical Battle Roles Most teams are using these 3 roles. Striker: the 5 highest level players on the team use a squad of their 10 strongest cards from their roster. The 5 players on an X-Team with the highest combination of Attack and Defense points will be on the strike team and will see their avatars in the battle screen. Supporter: these should be the next 5 highest level players on the team also using their 10 strongest cards. Their role will be to build the support combo during battle. Note that if these players have a stronger squad than a striker, the game will automatically place them in the strike team. Poker: these are 10 lower level players on the team and they should equip 10 Common cards, of level 1 in their XvX squad. The primary purpose of these players is to build the attack combo during battle. Battle Strategies The key thing to remember in battle combat is that your team can attack when the other is standing. Your team can also attack when the opponents BP score is higher than yours. Conversely you cannot attack when the opponent is knocked out and your teams BP score is ahead of theirs. Since the attack combo timer always expires within 5:00 of an attack by your team, you will want to make sure your opponent is always attackable until the final 5 minutes of battle. (do not knock out your opponent and be ahead of their BP score in the first 25 minutes of battle) If you can do this, you will be in good shape heading toward the end of battle. If you do not do this, you will likely lose. Usual Strategy Step 1. Pokers build attack combo as quickly as they can. When a poker throws a C card, the attack combo will start at 1 and the timer on their screen will turn grey and begin counting down from 5:00. A second poker should attack to increase the combo to 2. Repeat as quickly as you can until you are out of Command Points (CP). Then go to Command Missions to get another 100 CP and repeat. The top teams in the game can do very high attack combos so you will need to get fast at this. When you are first learning the game you can use the in-game chat feature to coordinate CP recovery and combo building. More practiced teams coordinate strategy without chatting (they use specific times in the game to sync up). Support team play similarly to pokers, only they are using the support button. Alternate supports until the support combo is at least 100. For a new team, you should be able to easily attain an attack combo of 500 and a support combo of at least 250. The top teams in the game can reach attack combos of over 4000 and support combos in excess of 1000! Step 2. The strike team will be mostly inactive in battle and wait to knock out the opponent in the final 5 minutes. When the attack and support combos are both over 100, the strikers can start to attack. The goal is to KO 4 strikers and keep 1 alive. Step 3: When the timer is under 5:00 left in battle, have one striker throw all 5 cards to knock out the last striker on the other team. If you have done this correctly, your combos will be high and your BP will be much higher than your opponents. They will have to plan a counter-offensive to beat you. Step 4: If the opponent stands, smash them! Step 5: Appreciate the victory :) Ninja Strategy Say something has gone wrong in steps 1 to 5, your strike team is all knocked out and you are behind in BP, you can play a strategy known as the "ninja". For the ninja, the support team members should all throw their strongest attack with as little time left in the battle as possible. If your support team is strong enough, you will be able to overcome the BP deficit and steal victory. Remember that this strategy only works if you are behind in BP. If you are still ahead in BP or you attempt the ninja too soon, expect your opponent to nuke you and give you a loss. Brawling Many players in the community coordinate brawls with each other to score high BP. In these brawls, the pokers and supporters build combos as quickly as possible. However instead of strikers waiting until the last few minutes to be active in battle they begin attacking right away and without mercy of the opponent. They also recover HP immediately after getting knocked out to keep attacking and allowing the opponent to score. Victory in these agreements is not as important as gaining BP which in turn improve your rank. Please consider these a Free-for-all. No complaining. Trust is important to establish with other teams. BP Push One alternative to a brawl is called a BP push. These are also coordinated battles meant for times when one team does not have as strong a team or as strong attendance as the opponent. Again combos are build as fast as possible and strike team members get active early. The key difference from a brawl is to avoid instantly killing an opposing striker after they recover HP. After the first 25 minutes of a BP Push both teams should have similar amount of BP. The last 5:00 minutes of battle should always revert to a brawl to determine the victory (unless agreed otherwise). Note The game mechanics are fairly complex and this is only meant as a beginners guide to battle. Over weeks, months of battle, as your player level and strength of your squad improves new strategies will arise. This is part of what makes this game so much fun!